Lequel
by Jeremy Angel and Max Evil
Summary: Samuel est étrangement un grand fan d'Harry... et de Draco également ! C'est sa première année à Poudlard, il ne sait pas lequel il va bien avoir comme ami, sachant qu'il perd ainsi l'autre. Mais c'est alors que... Faudra lire. [shonen ai, pas très
1. Premier chapitre

Titre : Lequel  
  
Genre : Shônen-ai / Fanfic Harry Potter (c'est qu'on va se marrer !)  
  
Couples : Vous verrez bien !  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je l'avais promis, je l'ai fait ! (Jeremy)  
  
......  
  
J'enfile prestement ma veste, prends rapidement mon peigne et cours vers la glace. Je remets maladroitement quelques-unes unes de mes courtes mèches blondes à leurs places et me fixe.  
  
Mon Dieu ! Comment vais-je faire ? Papa avait raison, je fais plus jeune que mon âge ! De plus, je n'ai que 11 ans ! Je vais rapidement me retrouver affublé de surnoms ridicules comme minus ou l'insecte... Je pourrais faire plus vieux si je me plaquais les cheveux vers l'arrière. Mais je ressemblerais trop à Draco, et tout le monde croirait que je suis un fan ! Ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs...  
  
Depuis toujours, Harry et Draco sont mes favoris ! Et leurs petites disputes, toujours rapportées dans les potins d'un magazine pour jeunes sorciers, me plaisent étrangement ! Je n'y peux rien ! Elles me font toujours sourire...  
  
Je suis tellement content de pouvoir enfin avoir la possibilité de les voir ! En effet, je vais rentrer à l'école des sorciers aujourd'hui même ! Voilà pourquoi je me prépare. Le problème, c'est que si l'un d'eux devient mon ami, je n'aurais aucune chance que le deuxième le devienne. Dommage qu'ils soient ennemis...  
  
"Angélo, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard !"  
  
C'était mon père ! Non, en vérité, je ne m'appelle pas Angélo ! Et oui, avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de me présenter... Je me nomme Samuel Rikus. Je déteste mon nom de famille, ça sera une raison de plus de m'appeler Minus !  
  
"Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-le se pomponner !"  
  
Et là c'était mon imbécile de frère, Francis. Toujours besoin de se la ramener. Au fond, c'est un frère sympa, toujours là pour m'aider, mais quel humour ! Quel humour...  
  
Lui n'est jamais allé dans une école de sorcellerie. Je n'en connais pas vraiment les raisons, mais en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu utiliser sa baguette. Il dit que c'est pour les paresseux ! Quel crétin.  
  
J'en oublie d'expliquer la naissance du nom que me donne papa ! En fait, il m'appelle ainsi parce que je suis "gentil". Je suis "le gentil petit ange de la famille". Il a ajouté, en m'appelant comme ça la première fois, que ça serait peut être bien un problème quand je ferais parti des Serpentard. Je ne sais s'il a dit ça pour plaisanter... En tout cas, mon frère me voit plutôt comme un généreux Griffondor ou un paisible Poufsouffle.  
  
On verra bien !  
  
Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse et remarque mon papa chéri en bas ; sans m'arrêter, je lui fonce dans les bras. Je le serre fort pour oublier un peu le stress de la rentrée.  
  
"Ôlaaa ! Doucement ! Il faudra te montrer moins affectueux là-bas !"  
  
Je le lâche avant de lui tirer la langue. Il sait pourtant très bien que je suis toujours comme ça, depuis tout petit !  
  
Je n'ai pas vu que Francis s'était glissé derrière moi, et il en profite pour m'attirer contre lui, me tenir fermement et me frotter le crâne 'avec la plus tendre des douceurs'.  
  
"J'ai pris une heure pour être coiffer correctement !!!" je m'écris tout en lui envoyant une droite dans le ventre qui le fait autant réagir qu'une piqûre de moustique.  
  
"Calmez-vous les enfants."  
  
Papa est toujours serein, il arbore toujours un grand sourire. Pourtant, il est assez intimidant... Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau avec ses grands yeux verts et son teint hâlé qui met en valeur sa chevelure blonde ! Plus tard, je serai comme lui ! Malheureusement, je n'ai hérité que de la couleur de ses cheveux.  
  
A présent, il nous pousse vers l'extérieur en empoignant ma cage (où Londuvet semblait si bien se reposer) et en saluant rapidement notre elfe de maison.  
  
......  
  
Nous voici à la gare devant le Poudlard Express. Je respire profondément et m'étire. Papa en profite pour me déposer un petit bisou sur le front. (Il sait que je n'aime pas quand il fait ça en public)  
  
"Bon, on le largue et on y va ?"  
  
Et on se demande pourquoi mon frère m'énerve !  
  
Papa le réprimande d'un petit coup de cane sur le crâne, et pendant que Francis est occupé à se plaindre de la "violence" de notre père, j'en profite pour scruter les environs. Pas d'Harry. Pas de Draco.  
  
Pourtant... C'est lui !! J'en suis sûr !! Monsieur Malfoy ! Le père de Draco ! Mon Dieu... Il regarde dans notre direction... Et apparemment, moi seul le remarque...  
  
Son fils n'est pas à ses côtés, serait-il déjà monté ?  
  
Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et tire sur le manteau de papa.  
  
"Faut que j'y aille là, sinon je vais retarder tout le monde.  
  
- C'est tellement triste de te laisser partir, Angélo.  
  
- Oui, c'est peut être vrai, mais le petit a besoin de liberté. Allons-y !!"  
  
Deuxième coup de cane.  
  
Papa se retourne alors, exaspéré par tant d'impolitesse et d'irrespect. Ca y est. Il a remarqué Monsieur Malfoy.  
  
Je n'y crois pas ! Il le salue ! Papa connaît donc le père de l'une de mes idoles ?  
  
Il profite encore de mon état végétatif pour me voler un bisou et s'en va en me faisant un signe de la main, et sans avoir besoin de tirer Francis qui est déjà parti à toute allure.  
  
Alors qu'un homme, apparemment un employé, m'aide à monter mes bagages, je le remercie et emporte Londuvet avec moi. Le petit aigle pousse un petit cri quand je rentre dans le train. Apparemment, lui aussi est pressé d'arriver à ma future école.  
  
Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trouve une place ! Je scrute les compartiments un à un, à travers leurs fenêtres, à chaque fois que je passe près de l'un d'eux. Je me fais à peine remarquer... La meilleure solution serait une cabine vide.  
  
Juste au moment où je passais près d'une porte par laquelle j'allais regarder, elle s'ouvre. Un grand brun sort alors et me fixe un petit moment avant de me lancer d'une voix vive :  
  
"T'es nouveau toi aussi ?"  
  
Surpris, je prends quelques secondes avant de dire oui d'une petite voix faiblarde.  
  
"Parfait, parfait ! Viens avec nous !" ajoute t-il en m'attirant à l'intérieur et en refermant la porte. "Moi c'est Marc, et voici Helena et Ricky !" m'informe t-il en me désignant une petite blonde un peu enrobée et un jeune garçon chétif au regard clair.  
  
Quant à Marc, il possède une carrure... assez imposante. Du corps et de l'esprit. Pour une première impression, il me laisse voir de lui un garçon assez musclé et très énergique. Et sympathique puisqu'il m'a invité à les rejoindre dans leur cabine !  
  
"Moi c'est Samuel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam."  
  
"Qui c'est ?" Demande doucement la fille en désignant la cage.  
  
"C'est mon aigle, Londuvet, il est très gentil ! Je l'ai depuis qu'il était... un œuf !"  
  
Elle esquisse un sourire puis sort une boule de poils rose de sa poche.  
  
"Voici Cindy ! C'est un cochon d'inde..."  
  
Pauvre bête. Etait-ce sa couleur naturelle ou Helena l'avait-elle teinte pour la rendre plus féminine ?  
  
"Victor." Déclare simplement Ricky en sortant un gros lézard de sa poche.  
  
"Tous très jolis..." Je mens avant de me tourner vers Marc : "Et toi, tu as un animal ?"  
  
Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me sourit en répondant :  
  
"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les petites bêtes. Je préfère les grosses mais mon père n'a pas voulu que je ramène un hipogriffe !"  
  
Nous rions ensemble pendant que Helena détourne la tête, sûrement en se disant que les garçons sont bêtes. Je suis si heureux de m'être fait aussi rapidement des amis !  
  
Je demande soudain, avec un air innocent :  
  
"Vous n'avez pas vu Harry et Draco ?"  
  
Ils me fixent tous, ne disent rien. Je crois que j'ai gaffé. Pourtant, Marc me répond :  
  
"Pourquoi ? Ils t'intéressent ?"  
  
Il me l'a dit avec une voix assez... sensuelle, que je n'aime pas du tout.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, Marc est gay alors ils en voient partout !" Réplique la fille.  
  
Choc.  
  
"C'est malin ! Maintenant il va me voir comme un gros pervers ! J'espère que ça ne te dégoutte pas ?" Me demande t-il avec un air inquiet.  
  
"Non, non... C'est juste que... Je n'en avais jamais vu..."  
  
"Ben, comme tu vois, ils n'ont pas de marque spéciale ou un troisième bras ou je ne sais quoi !" Plaisante Ricky.  
  
Nous rions ensemble une seconde fois, Helena toujours offusquée par cet humour de bas étages, mais je sens bien que Marc n'a pas réellement envie de rigoler sur ce sujet.  
  
......  
  
Poudlard ! Enfin ! C'est aussi immense à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ! Et une des choses les plus intimidantes, c'est ce Hagrid. Mes nouveaux amis ne m'ont informé de sa nature qu'un peu tard, et j'avoue que sur le coup j'ai failli rester pétrifié face à ce que je croyais être un humain qui avait drôlement grandi. En fait, je remarque que tout le monde en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur cette école et son personnel...  
  
Les anciens élèves se dirigent rapidement vers leurs salles respectives avec leurs bagages pendant que Ricky nous fait part de sa plus grande espérance, c'est à dire tous rester ensemble. Puis, une vieille femme nous invite à gagner la salle commune. J'avoue que je ne connais ni cette personne ni l'endroit où elle nous emmène contrairement à tous les autres qui marchent avec assurance.  
  
Je suis déçu, je n'ai vu ni Harry ni Draco.  
  
Arrivés dans cette salle gigantesque qui se trouvent être un réfectoire et dont le fond n'est autre que les places des professeurs lors des repars, la femme nous demande de rester là sagement en attendant que tout le monde soit là.  
  
Une bonne demi-heure après, toute l'école Poudlard est sous nos yeux. Près des places des professeurs, se trouve une chaise sur laquelle trône un vieux chapeau tout usé appelé Choipeau magique.  
  
Marc me murmure alors :  
  
"On va te le mettre sur la tête, et c'est lui qui dira dans quelle maison tu iras.  
  
- Cette horreur en est capable ?"  
  
Il rit doucement et me donne une petite pichenette sur l'épaule.  
  
Quelques minutes ont passé, Helena va s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles et hausse les épaules en regardant Marc et Ricky qui sont tous les deux à celle des Serdaigles.  
  
C'est à mon tour ! Gros dilemme, soit je tombe avec une ou deux de mes amis, soit je tombe avec l'une de mes idoles. En l'occurrence Harry, parce que si ce chapeau a vraiment des pouvoirs, pourquoi se tromperait-il en m'envoyant à la table de la maison réputée être celle des méchants ?  
  
Je m'avance donc, et les voit enfin, mes deux favoris ! Mon cœur s'accélère et je préfère fixer le chapeau pour ne pas croiser leurs regards. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils seraient intéressés par moi de toutes façons ? Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions !  
  
Je m'assois donc et un homme (je n'ai pas regardé qui c'était, je suis tellement stressé !) me met cette chose monstrueuse sur le crâne. Elle me chuchote alors d'une voix horrible :  
  
"N'aie pas peur, petit... Mmm... Je vois beaucoup de choses dans cette tête... Il serait favorable pour toi d'aller à Griffondor, ton cœur est si pur ! Pourtant, ton destin..."  
  
Je soupire de soulagement. Je me crois sauvé, mais ce maudit chapeau reprend alors à voix haute :  
  
"Il ira à Serpentard !"  
  
Je veux le réduire en miettes ! Mais on me le retire...  
  
Pendant que la table de ma future maison m'applaudit, les autres tables m'ignorent ou me regardent avec mépris. J'essaie de croiser le regard de mes amis ; ils me jaugent avec des yeux ronds, et Helena fait comme si je n'existais pas ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Pourquoi moi ?  
  
C'était bien la peine de me surnommer Angélo !  
  
Francis va hurler, et papa... Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il plaisantait vraiment en me disant que je serai mieux à Serpentard... Peut être va t-il être plus que surpris comme Marc et Ricky, peut être va t-il me détester ou m'ignorer comme mon amie d'un voyage...  
  
Je vais donc m'asseoir, la tête baissée. Je ne fais pas attention à mes nouveaux compagnons ni à leur réaction. Bon ! Il faut que je sois positif ! Je vais être dans la maison de Draco au moins, c'est super ! Oh et puis... non... je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça...  
  
Ah... Cette année va être difficile, je le sens...  
  
Des plats apparaissent, mais je n'ai plus faim. Deux gros garçons au fond engloutissent tout comme des porcs. Ils ricanent en répétant sans cesse "Il s'est payé le saule cogneur". De qui parle t-il ?  
  
Ensuite, ils recommencent à engloutir salement leurs assiettes, alors que le blond près d'eux mange avec raffinement. Ce dernier se tourne alors pour prendre une cruche d'eau. AH ! C'est lui !! Draco Malfoy ! Juste à deux places de moi !  
  
Ca me redonne l'appétit ! Je mange doucement tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil de son coté. Pourvu que personne ne le remarque. On me prendrait pour un gay. Ca me rappelle Marc. Il faudra que j'essaie d'aller le voir tout à l'heure.  
  
"Hey ! Toi ! Le petit blond !"  
  
C'est moi qu'on interpelle ? Ca vient de la table d'à côté, la table des Griffondors... Pourquoi moi ? Sans doute parce que je suis nouveau, donc pas encore totalement ennemi.  
  
Je me retourne en demandant ce qui ne va pas.  
  
AH ! Harry Potter ! C'est lui qui m'appelle ! Mes deux idoles d'un coup ! C'est trop pour mon petit cœur ! Je vais m'évanouir si ça continue !  
  
"Passe-moi l'eau s'il te plait, il n'y en a plus ici et sur la table d'à coté non plus..."  
  
Je voudrais bien Harry, mais elle est avec Draco. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et me sourit.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Mais non je ne suis pas PD !!!  
  
Il tient fermement la cruche. J'ai compris, il ne veut pas la passer à Harry. Mais lui me la demande... Que faire ? Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco... Je vais mourir !  
  
Heureusement, la vieille femme du début tape sa table d'un verre vide pour attirer l'attention vers les professeurs. Un vieil homme barbu, apparemment le directeur, se lève pour faire un discours, alors la cruche est oubliée un instant.  
  
Il nous présente un nouveau professeur, "Gilderoy Lorkheart", qui va s'occuper du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il jauge la salle tel un empereur romain avide de reconnaissance et d'admiration.  
  
Quelques-uns applaudissent, tandis que d'autres annoncent fièrement qu'ils auront cet homme "réputé" comme professeur. Alors il est célèbre... connu de tous... Sauf de moi bien sûr ! Certains à ma table sourient et déclarent avec un ton sarcastique que ça ne sera pas le dernier à passer à ce poste. Pourquoi disent-ils ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment sympa...  
  
Le directeur s'assoit sans que je m'en rende compte. La cruche... Heureusement, les desserts sont servis avec des jus de fruits, et l'eau n'est plus demandée.  
  
Je mange très lentement... Papa me l'a souvent reproché. Mais je ne pensais pas être aussi atteint. En effet, la salle se vidait petit à petit, et maintenant que je relève la tête, je peux remarquer que je suis seul... C'est malin ! Moi qui ne connais rien à Poudlard, comment vais-je trouver les dortoirs ?  
  
J'entends des pas. Je vais sûrement me faire gronder ! Le premier jour ! Je me retourne et remarque un grand homme pâle aux cheveux mi-longs aussi noirs que son long manteau.  
  
"Bonjour. Que faites-vous encore ici ?  
  
- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé... Je mangeais et...  
  
- Etes-vous nouveau ? Pensez-vous pouvoir retrouver votre chemin seul ?  
  
- Non justement, et je...  
  
- Alors apprenez à suivre les autres !" finit-il sur un ton sévère que je trouve assez amusant au fond.  
  
Il m'invite à me lever et à le suivre.  
  
"Dites-moi petit...  
  
- C'est Samuel, monsieur.  
  
- Oui, Samuel, vous faites bien parti des Serpentards ?  
  
- Oui monsieur...  
  
- Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur. Je suis le professeur Rogue, et c'est à moi que vous devrez vous adresser au moindre problème.  
  
- Rogue...  
  
- Oui, Rogue. Mais appelez-moi professeur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas cela...  
  
- Alors quoi ?  
  
- Rogue, c'est un appât à sardines !"  
  
Il me lance alors un regard foudroyant, m'attrape l'épaule et me pousse violemment devant lui. Je pense qu'en fait, c'est la deuxième définition qui lui convient le mieux : arrogant.  
  
"Désolé professeur, je devrais aussi apprendre à tenir ma langue."  
  
Quel imbécile je fais !... Tiens ! Sa main sur mon épaule tremble, comme secouée. Est-ce que par hasard il rigolerait ?  
  
On arrive enfin devant un tableau... qui parle.  
  
"Le mot de passe est ivoire. Retiens-le." M'informe mon professeur.  
  
"D'accord.  
  
- Vous savez, jeune Samuel, votre visage ressemble beaucoup à celui de quelqu'un d'important.  
  
- Ah ? Qui ça ?  
  
- Il s'appelait Tom..."  
  
Puis il disparaît dans l'obscurité du couloir. C'est qui ce Tom d'abord ? Je ne connais pas de Tom moi ! Je m'en fiche ! Et je suis sûr que son visage il ne lui va même pas à lui !  
  
Je prononce le mot de passe, le tableau me sourit et me laisse entrer.  
  
[fin du premier chapitre] 


	2. Second chapitre

Fanfiction HP / Shonen ai  
  
Samuel est mon personnage, il m'appartient, ainsi que Marc, Helena, et Ricky. Les autres sont presque tous à cette chère J.K. Rowling !  
  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews, alias Kirua, Vi, et Ivrian !   
  
Au fait, désolé pour la mise en page, mais je crois que fanfiction ne me comprend pas.. Et pour la simplicité de l'écriture, mais il fallait que je me mette dans la peau du personnage !  
  
Chapitre deux  
  
Voilà deux jours que je suis à Poudlard, et ils se résument en deux mots... non ! Trois : déception, ennui et solitude. Comme vous le savez, je suis entré à la maison des Serpentards, alors mes amis n'osent plus me parler, Marc m'a juste lancé qu'il s'était peut être "trompé sur moi".  
  
Super... De plus, mes idoles... soit je ne les vois pas, soit c'est de loin ! J'ai croisé Harry dans un couloir, mais il ne s'est même pas retourné. Quant à Draco, il est toujours entouré de ses deux grosses brutes. Je ne rappelle plus trop leurs noms... Barbe...? Non ! Crabe et Goyle, c'est ça ! Le pire, c'est que comme ils sont en deuxième année et moi en première, on n'a pas le même emploi du temps, pas les même pauses ni les même cours quoi.  
  
En parlant de cours, je me dirige vers les douves de l'école (ou les cachots ?)... Pour le cours de potions ! Je me demande qui est le professeur ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais j'ai encore du mal à me souvenir d'eux. Quel endroit lugubre pour donner un cours, j'en frissonne ! Dire que ça amuse les autres...  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette maison ?!  
  
Il y a une petite rousse qui me suit, elle a sûrement peur de se retrouver seule dans un endroit pareil. Et je la comprends. Ah ! Voilà enfin la salle de classe ! Facile à remarquer avec sa grande porte en bois presque vermoulu et ce sceau en fer représentant des fioles. La jeune fille passe devant moi et la pousse. L'entrée s'ouvre dans un grincement sourd.  
  
"Ah ! Des retardataires ! Pour mon premier cours en plus !"  
  
C'est donc le prof ! Je reconnais un homme à sa voix, mais je n'ai pas encore vu qui c'était. La rousse se retourne vers la porte, glousse et la referme sur moi ! Quel toupet !  
  
Je l'ouvre de nouveau. J'ai compris pourquoi elle riait... Je me fais encore plus remarquer qu'elle en arrivant en deuxième... Le professeur se retourne violemment, le visage crispé, et, dans ce qui semble être un élan de rage, il lève la main comme s'apprêtant à crier. Mais en voyant qui je suis, il s'appaise.  
  
C'est monsieur appât à sardines ! Euh oui... Rogue.  
  
"J'ai donc l'honneur de vous avoir dans mon cours, jeune Samuel."  
  
Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'une impression, mais je perçois cette phrase comme ironique. Rouge de honte, je m'assois donc à une table vide derrière alors que les élèves se retournent pour me dévisager.  
  
"Malheureusement, ajoute t-il, ce travail préparatoire doit être effectuer en binôme, et vous êtes le seul sans partenaire ! Alors venez à mon bureau, je pourrais ainsi vous aider."  
  
Il le fait exprès ma parole ! Je maudis ma façon de manger lentement qui a fait en sorte que je le rencontre !  
  
Je me lève donc et obéis, encore plus honteux.  
  
...  
  
C'est à présent la fin de l'heure, et les élèves partent. Pourtant, je dois rester. En effet, le professeur ne m'a pas apporté l'aide promise et je dois finir ce maudit travail, sinon, je resterai là. Quitte à arriver en retard au prochain cours. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui va se faire crier dessus !  
  
J'ajoute ce qui me semble être le dernier ingrédient et une fumée violette s'évapore de mon chaudron. Tout content de moi, je regarde la liste et remarque la main de Rogue me montrant la phrase : "Une fumée grise s'échappera alors de votre chaudron".  
  
Grise...? Grise !! Je relève la tête vers lui et plaisante :  
  
"Bah ! Pour une histoire de couleur !"  
  
Mon humour n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre. Je me corrige : AUCUN humour ne doit l'atteindre. D'un air sévère, il me fixe, tel un père saoul prêt à battre son fils. J'exagère ?  
  
"Recommencez. Seule la perfection est admise, Samuel."  
  
C'est quoi cette phrase bidon digne de ce moldu d'Hitler ? Je le vois bien envoyer tous ces mauvais élèves dans des camps de concentration où on leur passerait en boucle une cassette vomissant : "Seule la perfection sauvera vos tronches."  
  
Je suis désespéré. Je recommence donc pour la septième fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à être si mauvais en potions... Mon père y arrivait, ça devrait être dans les gènes !  
  
J'empoigne une poudre rougeâtre et m'apprête à la jeter dans la mixture quand il m'attrape la main.  
  
"Samuel, vous le faîtes exprès. Ma compagnie vous est-elle si agréable ? Souhaitez-vous rester ici avec la prochaine classe ?"  
  
Il ne me lâche pas. Comme si c'était agréable... Et qu'il cesse de prononcer mon nom ! Sans pour autant me libérer, il prend mon autre main et se place derrière moi. Alors, il m'indique chaque mouvement à suivre. Quels ingrédients prendre, à quelle dose, l'ordre nécessaire...  
  
Et je réussis enfin. S'il pouvait se décoller maintenant...  
  
"Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile." Dit-il doucement.  
  
"Oui, j'apprends plus vite comme ça."  
  
Il marque une petit pause avant de répondre en me lâchant :  
  
"Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous donne ainsi des cours particuliers devant tout le monde ?"  
  
Comment ça ? On ne faisait rien de mal... Ah ! C'est vrai que les autres pourraient croire qu'il fait du favoritisme. [Note de l'auteur : Quelle naïveté ce Sam !] Ca ne lui vaudrait que des mauvaises réflexions dans son dos.  
  
Je me lève et lui réponds :  
  
"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'apprendrais vite ! J'en suis sûr ! Je suis très motivé !"  
  
Il me sourit (c'était presque invisible !), et je lui réponds par un autre sourire. Alors... Il reste là, à me fixer... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je me suis mis de la potion partout ?  
  
[Note de l'auteur : Ah ! Ah ! Ca en devient tordant !]  
  
"Qu'y a t-il, professeur ?"  
  
"Vous devez y aller, mes autres élèves ne vont pas tarder."  
  
J'hoche la tête, sors prestement... et heurte un garçon plus vieux que moi.  
  
"Hé ! Fais gaffe !"  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je croyais que les autres étaient remontés depuis longtemps !"  
  
"Laisse-le ! Ca doit être un chouchou au prof..."  
  
Raté ! Les trois garçons rentrent alors en ricanant. Et en voulant descendre rapidement pour m'enfuir, je glisse et me retrouve par terre. Mon jour de chance...  
  
"Attention ! Tu finiras par tomber sur quelqu'un ! Et il est hors de question que ça soit moi !"  
  
Je lève la tête pour m'excuser et me retrouve nez à nez avec... avec... avec Draco... Oui ! Mon jour de chance !  
  
Je me lève donc... J'en oublie mes mots ! Je me relève et lui souris doucement.  
  
"Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça."  
  
Je fais très nunuche. J'ai l'air bête, bête, bête ! Pourtant, il esquisse un sourire à son tour et m'assure que ce n'est pas grave tout en continuant son chemin. Avec la réputation qu'elle se traîne, ma chère idole, je pensais au début avoir droit à une mauvaise réflexion, mais je suis ravi de m'être trompé ! Au fond, je ne suis pas de sang moldu, ni un membre d'une autre maison, donc il n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités pour qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.  
  
Je suis certain que je pourrais m'entendre avec Draco Malfoy !  
  
La joie se lisant sur mon visage, je pars donc vers l'extérieur. Ma pause n'étant pas finie malgré la longue préparation de la potion, je peux aller profiter du parc. Mais voilà qu'en remontant l'escalier, une douleur me prend à la hanche. Mince !  
  
...  
  
Après m'être renseigné, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Là-bas, Mme Pomfrey s'occupe très bien de moi, et me demande de m'allonger quelques minutes en attendant que la pommade agisse correctement. Ce que je fais. Pendant un instant, je fixe le plafond qui ne s'avère pas être très intéressant ; je ferme donc ensuite les yeux.  
  
C'est alors que des jeunes entrent bruyamment.  
  
"Tu en fais toujours à ta tête ! Et on se retrouve ici à chaque fois !"  
  
"Mais je n'ai rien... je t'assure ! Juste une égratignure."  
  
"Ca commence avec une petite blessure, et ça finit avec un bras en moins..."  
  
"N'exagère pas !"  
  
Ces voix me semblent familières. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.. je suis tellement bien ainsi..  
  
"Assois-toi sur le lit et attends l'infirmière."  
  
"Oui.. C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.. Merci bien."  
  
"Ne plaisante pas."  
  
"Mais je ne rigole pas là ! Où est Ron ? Je ne l'ai pas vu !"  
  
"Pourvu qu'il se soit éloigné de cet arbre.. Vous n'en avez pas eu assez avec votre atterrissage en catastrophe à votre arrivée ici ?"  
  
"Mais si je te dis qu'il a perdu un livre là-bas !"  
  
Tiens.. L'histoire du gars qui s'est payé le saule cogneur ! Je l'ai entendu, il n'y a pas longtemps à table ! Je me demande si.. Attendez. Ron ? Ce ne serait pas..?  
  
Je me relève brusquement ce qui fait sursauter la jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns.  
  
"Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Euh.. Désolée si nous t'avons dérangé, en fait.."  
  
"... On ne t'avait pas remarqué."  
  
C'est bien Harry !  
  
"Non, non ! Ca ne fait rien ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! J'aurai du vous faire remarquer que j'étais là. Navré. Et euh.. j'ai appris pour le saule. J'espère que personne n'a été blessé."  
  
Harry me regarde longuement, comme réfléchissant. Il a de si beaux yeux ! Et ça me fait bizarre de voir sa cicatrice.. Il me demande soudain :  
  
"T'es pas le garçon de première année à qui j'ai demandé de l'eau ? Si, si ! Il me semble que c'est toi ! Au premier repas !"  
  
Je rougis doucement et réponds :  
  
"Oui, tu te souviens de moi ?"  
  
"Dis-moi.. Tu fais pas parti des Serpentards ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? T'as l'air gentil. C'est étrange..."  
  
Au mot "serpentard", j'ai remarqué qu'Hermione avait tiqué. Elle réplique :  
  
"Euh... C'est pas tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette infirmière ?"  
  
Elle ne m'aime pas, vraiment pas... Harry prend un air surpris et indigné à la réaction de son ami. Mais bon... J'ai compris, je peux laisser tomber. Elle fera tout pour que son petit Potter ne me parle plus. Elle est gentille au fond, elle fait ça.. pour son bien ! Moi je suis "mal".  
  
Quand on parle du loup... L'infirmière arrive et m'autorise à partir. Harry me fait un signe de la main alors qu'Hermione ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout tracer pour moi ! Seul Draco pourra (et encore, ça reste une probabilité) devenir un ami. Je peux faire une croix sur le garçon à la cicatrice.  
  
C'est dommage quand même !  
  
Mon année commence bien. Je n'ai pas un niveau aussi élevé que les autres, je me retrouve seul, et ma seule perspective d'avenir et d'avoir Draco pour ami. Je crois que je vais aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour me plaindre sur papier à mon petit papa..  
  
Je tourne alors dans l'angle du couloir et rentre en collision avec une entité non identifiée. Décidément... Je relève nonchalamment la tête, en ayant plus qu'assez de ces chocs, mon regard croise celui de Marc.  
  
Je m'entends dire doucement :  
  
"Ah... bonjour."  
  
"Fais attention la prochaine fois !" exige t-il froidement.  
  
Ah non ! Il ne va pas m'achever la journée déjà si mal commencé ! Je l'attrape violemment par le bras, mes yeux doivent sûrement lui lancer des éclairs.  
  
Il affiche un sourire satisfait et me lance méchamment :  
  
"Ah ! Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, maudit serpentard !"  
  
Mais.. Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir été si mauvais avec lui ! Pourquoi se retourne t-il ainsi contre moi ? Ma maison est-elle si horrible ?  
  
Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces bêtises. Je sens que ma gorge s'en noue.  
  
"Arrête, s'il te plaît. J'aimerai qu'on parle."  
  
Oui.. Ma voix en était brisée.  
  
Il s'apprête alors à répliquer par un pique plus blessant, mais s'apaise soudain en me voyant. Je pleurs. C'est malin.  
  
"Samuel.. j'ai été si méchant. Désolé. Je me suis comporter comme un idiot. Sèche tes larmes."  
  
Tendrement, il me serre un peu contre lui. Je suis si heureux ! Il ne m'en veut pas alors !  
  
Je lui laisse voir un sourire pour le rassurer que tout va bien ; il soupire, apparemment de soulagement, et me lâche. Nous allons ensuite dans le parc, j'en ai oublié ma lettre ! J'ai enfin récupéré un ami. Je ne serais plus seul, mais que vont penser Helena et Ricky ? Vont-ils vouloir eux aussi me parler à nouveau ?  
  
Marc et moi trouvons un banc vide non loin et décidons de discuter ensemble de nos vies respectives. J'apprends alors qu'il a un an et demi de plus que moi, qu'il aurait du être maintenant en seconde année, mais qu'il n'a pas pu entrer à Poudlard à cause de problèmes familiaux. Je n'ose pas lui demander plus de précision. Malheureusement, il m'a dit également qu'il n'aime pas du tout Draco et qu'Harry ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Bof ! Ca en fera plus pour moi ! De mon coté, je n'ose pas lui dire qu'ils sont mes idoles.  
  
Je lui raconte à quel point j'aime mon père, que mon frère est très chiant, et que mon elfe de maison est libre et que néanmoins il a préféré continuer à travailler pour nous. Choses insignifiantes, pourtant il sourit à chacune de mes paroles. Marc est vraiment un garçon très gentil. Quel fierté d'être son ami !  
  
Après une trentaine de minutes, il se lève.  
  
"Je dois y aller Sam, mon cours va bientôt commencer !"  
  
"Le mien aussi d'ailleurs."  
  
Sans que je m'y attende, il se rassoit près de moi, et m'embrasse. Oui ! Sur les lèvres ! Ne soyez pas bêtes ! Sinon, je ne l'écrirais pas. Je ne crois pas en tout cas..  
  
Passons ! Ensuite, il me sourit, se relève, et s'éloigne. Sans un mot de plus. (Je pense que j'ai du rester tétanisé sur ce banc, là, seul dans le parc, pendant.. longtemps !)  
  
Je ne me rends plus compte de rien, ni du temps, ni de l'espace. Des centaines de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Que vais-je faire ? Quelle réaction, quel comportement avoir face à Marc la prochaine fois que je le verrais ? Helena m'avait bien dit qu'il était gay.. Il doit chercher quelqu'un ! Mais est-il amoureux de moi ? Il doit en attendre plus ! Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs moi.. Il faudra absolument que je lui en parle.  
  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter comme un fou. Le mauvais farceur s'assoit alors à mes cotés.  
  
"Soyez vigilant, jeune Samuel."  
  
Monsieur l'appât...  
  
"Pro... Professeur Rogue ! Je pensais que... vous aviez cours."  
  
"Il est fini depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Que faites-vous ici ?"  
  
"Je.. JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!"  
  
J'allais me précipiter vers ma classe, mais il me chope et me force à me rasseoir tout en affirmant :  
  
"Trop tard.. Si vous arrivez maintenant.. Je ne promets rien quant à votre sort."  
  
Je déglutis. Il a raison au fond. Je réponds avec peine :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Le professeur va me tuer au prochain cours.."  
  
"Ce n'est pas un problème, je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute." Euh.. C'est si normal que ça pour lui d'être gentil ? LUI ? Etre gentil ? "Parlons plutôt.."  
  
Il veut discuter avec moi.. Mais que me veut-il ?  
  
[fin du chapitre 2] 


End file.
